Things Never Said
by HamburgerJuice
Summary: Tyson, Ray, Kai, Max, and Kenny meet up with some old friends...and old strangers. Friendship forms, love blossoms, and battles are fought. Will the friendships and love last? There are OCs and a bit OOC. REVIEW PLEASE :
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own myself!!!! But I don't own my friends or Beyblade characters**

**Amber- Haha….this is an OLD fic I made back in 5****th**** grade….and it sucked. So I decided to re-write it with a better plot, better action, and BETTER GRAMMAR AND SPELLING!!!**

**Oh yeah, my friend Joy writes it (and edits it) too. **

**Character Guide for the un-informed:**

Joy: Shirizo (Pronounced as Shear-e-zu) A large white bird-like bit beast with long flowing feathers. It has armor on the stomach part to protect its heart. It blasts light attacks from its beak.

Sarah: Koule (Pronounced as Ko-u-el) A seal-like bit beast with armor all around it's body. Its horn is used for many attacked and can easy pierce armor.

Mary: Fofure (Pronounced as Foe-fur) A fox-like bit beast with a long flowing tail made of fire. Its paws are fire and it is a master at fire-attacks.

Amber (called Ambi for some time): Tiriko (Pronounced as Tear-eek-ko) A weasel-like bit beast that has armor all around it's slim body. Has ice-based attacks and is really quick.

Kelsey: Berinou (Pronounced as Brr-in-you) A purple cat-like bit beast that has psychic attacks. Has two slim long ears and a pink orb in the middle of its head, in-between its two gray eyes.

And now its time for over-the-top foreshadowing which is so obvious, that if you can not find it, you might have to go back to preschool.

Amber's Point of View

_A new adventure is about to unfold, you'll get through it. Just don't go into the mansion, or doom is going to befall on the one you love most…_

The sun was shining and it was a beautiful summer day. Usually I wouldn't have missed playing outside on a day like this. For once in my life, though, I had some time to sleep. I had been staying up all night, unable to sleep, for the past two weeks. It was because of these weird dreams I kept getting. It was only yesterday that I was allowed to get more than one hour of sleep.

_Brrrrrrring. _I quickly sat up; my annoying phone had rudely interrupted my peaceful sleep. My hand, instinctivly, combed through my dirty-blonde, yet more on the brown side, hair. I yawned and muttered, "Stupid phone." under my breath. I laid back down in my warm and soft bed, ready to go back to dreamland and leave the real world behind.

_Brrrring!_ Ughh, I thought, whoever is calling is gonna get a piece of my mind!

"Hello?" I snapped into the phone.

"A-Amber?" Stuttered the voice on the side of the call. Oh. I thought, It's Joy. I must've scared her with my rough attitude. Yes, mission accomplished!

Feeling much happier, I replied, "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Your coming over…right?" Ohh…damn. I muttered another curse word under my breath.

"Y-yeah. I need to…do some stuff first."

"So you forgot!" Joy was clearly an expert at seeing through my excuses.

"Yeah…sorry. I just started sleeping!"

"Congratulations. Be over here in 20 minutes!" Geez, she's really demanding, I sighed.

I ran to my drawers and started to frantically pull out clothes. What should I wear? I quickly pulled out an outfit. An orange polo-shirt with light blue jean-skirt was my appropriate outfit for today. I pulled out two pairs of my favorite gloves- they were white and skin-tight, yet super flexible and great for my two favorite things to do in the world- Aikido and Beyblading.

Knowing I had to be at Joy's in twenty minutes exactly so I wouldn't be killed, I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I quickly brushed my teeth and threw my toothbrush back into its rack after I was done. I grabbed my brush and frantically brushed my hair so it was knot-free and somewhat straight.

I looked in the mirror- my hair could never be straight. Well, it was straight until it reached the bottom, where it curled. I straightened my glasses, secretly wishing I could throw them out the window. They were oval shaped and pink, and I absolutely detested them.

I ran down the stairs to reach my first floor. I grabbed a bagel and looked at the time: 11:18. I didn't have any time to put cream cheese on my bagel.

While in the middle of chewing my bagel, I quickly grabbed my white tote bag and I ran out the door to sprint to Joy's house. I checked my blue leather watch- 11:19. I could actually make it!

I turned the corner as I reached my friend's neighboorhood. She's the first house, I reminded myself. I had reached her first step and I extended my arm to reach the doorbell. As I pressed the small circle, I felt as though I had ran a marathon and had won first place.

Joy came to the door; her arms folded and looking absolutely pissed.

"Where were you?" She cried at me. "You're five minutes late!"

So much for winning first place in my marathon. "Sorry Joy…"

"They're all waiting for you!" And then she allowed me into her house. We, Joy and I, went down into her basement where I was greeted by my three other friends.

"Hi Amber!" That greeting came from my friend, Sarah. She had long, dark chocolate brown hair. She had matching colored eyes and tanned skin. Sarah is super athletic- even more athletic than me. She was wearing a white sleeveless top, jeans, and our group's special pair of red flipflops- her usual attire.

"Are you ready to beyblade?" She asked me. I smirked as I pulled out my beyblade, Tiriko, from my white tote bag. I still remember how Sarah had gotten into this whole beyblade thing.

It all started with me. My dad had given me Tiriko for my eighth birthday. I was surprised to see that my beyblade had a bit beast in it. Back when I was eight, no one had a bit beast in their beyblade- well except for my friend Tyson. The law had banned bit beasts from America.

"Dad," I had asked, "Where did you get this?"

He answered, "Somewhere special." Back when I was eight, this statement assured me that the beyblade was legal. Now at the age of thirteen, I regret ever letting him give it to me. Ever since I had gotten Tiriko, I had weird dreams that only got weirder. The dreams had stopped after I was nine, but then randomly started again now.

The reason Sarah got a beyblade was the fact that when beyblades with bit beasts became legal in America again, she saw Tyson and I battling each other at the local park.

Sarah had just came back from her piano practice as she walked towards Tyson and I. We were in the middle of an intense battle when she came.

"I'm gonna beat you Tyson!" I was nine and he was ten. This had to be our millionth battle ever since I got Tiriko for my birthday. Even though he had his bit beast, Dragoon, longer than I had Tiriko, both beasts were weak.

"Keep dreaming Amber!" he cried as he did a defiant move that had hit my Tiriko out of the playing ring.

"Aww man…I thought I had you this time." My innocent nine year old self complained. Now in days I would've cursed or something. As I reached down to get my beyblade, I heard Sarah's voice call out to Tyson, "Great battle!"

She walked over to where he was standing. Her hair was much shorter than her hair in present day and her eyes, which were behind glasses (she hadn't learned about the wonders of contacts until she was 11), still showed innocence. Plus, she wasn't wearing jeans like her usual attire- she was wearing a skirt which Sarah swears she will never wear again.

I had looked up in time to see Tyson blush and say, "Thanks Sarah." I giggled; the two of them totally liked each other. Then Sarah started to flirt with Tyson, asking him if she could learn how to blade. Tyson, being under Sarah's spell, agreed and they walked off to the Beyblade store. I only giggled and watched as I was being left alone in the park while the two of them went on a 'date'.

After that day, Sarah devoted herself to being the best blader. But she still never truly given up sports, which kind of disappointed me.

"Amber, have you been having anymore weird dreams?" Mary asked, interrupting my thoughts. She had brown hair that was past shoulder length and blue, almost greyish looking eyes. She was also a freckle face- she had almond colored freckles all over her face. Mary was definately the crazy one out of all of us. She had a hilarious dance which includes punching people out cold. But that's why we loved her- she was incredibly crazy and she was always good at scaring away pedophiles (who were attracted to Sarah). She was lying on the floor, wearing a BOSTON COLLEGE sweatshirt and jeans. On her feet were red flipflops that all of us had from when we went shopping at the Pier.

"N..no…" I stuttered, lying through my teeth. I didn't want to worry my friends over these silly dreams. Besides, dreams aren't real anyway, so why should I freak out over them?

"Come on A," Joy said, 'A' was her nickname for me, "You can tell us." It was obvious they already knew I had another weird nightmare, so I resigned and said:

"Well okay. I have been having some more weird dreams, but they are just the same as before."

"Like?" Kelsey asked. She had blonde hair with a blue stripe in the front. Her skin was peach and she had wonderful green eyes. She wore an Evanescance T-shirt with capris. She, like Sarah and Mary, was wearing the red flipflops.

"Well I don't know…" I started, "Everytime it says the same thing: An adventure is going to unfold. But today… it added 'Don't go into the mansion or you will doom the one you love most'. Something along those lines."

The other four stared back at me, trying to comprehend what I just said. It was a pretty akward silence until Joy said, "What the hell? A new adventure will unfold?!" She moved a piece of her blackish-brown hair away from her face. Her chocolate brown eyes showed confusion as she finished, "I don't know about you, but I so do not like the sound of that." Joy shifted from her comfortable sitting position to nudging closer to me to hear the rest of my dream. Her tan summer shorts blended in with the soft carpet in her basement but her bright pink cami seemed clashed with the rest of earth-toned furniture.

"Actually," Kelsey said, "I do not like the sound of 'don't enter the mansion or you'll perish."

All of us nodded, "Yeah," Sarah agreed, "But…" Sarah was interrupted by a BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING! I practically jumped as my cellphone went off. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING! I looked at the caller-id: 1-555-555-6278. Who the hell was that?

"Hello?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Ambi! You picked up!" said a way too cheery voice.

"Uh….who are you?" I said, incredibly freaked out. My friends were giving me a weird look, and Joy mouthed 'Whats going on?'

"It's me!" the voice exclaimed.

"Uh…whos 'me'?" I asked, now more confused than freaked.

The cheery voice did not answer back, but I could hear other voices in the background. A deeper voice said, 'Come on, just tell her, it's obvious she doesn't remember.'

"Remember who?" I asked, louder so that they could all hear.

More silence was my answer.

"Okay then! Goodbye." Just as I was about to shut my phone, I heard a 'WAIT' come from the other side.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"You really do not remember me?" the voice said, not sounding as cheery as before.

"No." I felt like screaming- this conversation was going nowhere.

"Well fine. I'll tell you. It's….Tyson!" I dropped my phone when I heard who it was. As I reached down to pick it up, my friends had gathered around me, asking "Whats wrong?" and "Who was that?"

"Ty…ty…Tyson?" I stuttered. Tyson used to be one of my best friends when I was younger. He had ruffled and often messy black hair which he kept hidden under a brightly colored cap. He had left me when I was 11 to go to Japan for Beyblade.

"Whats up you fool?" He answered back. I could just imangine him smiling his goofy smile as he said that.

"Why are you calling me?" I went straight to the point- sure, I was happy to hear his voice again, but now I was really concerned. It had been 2 years since he had called me!

"Well….we are moving back!" he exclaimed. I blinked.

"Who's 'we'?" I asked, again suspiciously.

"Oh! You haven't met them yet. They're my team, you know, the Bladebreakers?"

"Um…no. Am I supposed to?" I asked.

"Well…you should! We're the number 1 team in Japan!" Tyson said proudly.

"Wait," I said giggling, "You named your team the BLADEbreakers?" then I started cracking up.

"It's a great name! Stop laughing! Anyway, I decided to move back to the States. And since I'm team leader, they decided to come with me." Again, he was filled with pride.

And that only made me laugh more. "YOU'RE the team leader? Are you sure like you didn't kill the real team leader or something?"

"No!" he yelled, "I got elected!"

"Sure. Sure." I said, still laughing. My friends were staring at me as if I had two heads or something. "Who's on your team?" I said, changing the subject away from Tyson being a leader.

"Well, theres Kenny, he's not technically on the team. There's Kai, he's an emo loner, there's Max, he's way too cheery for his own good, there's Ray, he's a player—and everyone thinks he's hot, which he's totally not--- and there's ME, the best person on the team."

"A little conceited, aren't you." I smirked.

"Whatever." He huffed, "Anyway, we're back in town and I wanted to know if you would like to meet up."

"Sure, okay. Where?"

"The park?" He suggested.

"Um…" I looked out the window. Dark clouds had taken over the blue sky, "It looks like its going to rain."

"Then come quick!" He laughed as he hung up.

"What's going on?" Joy asked.

"We're going to see someone." I answered as I dragged Joy out of the room. Sarah, Kelsey, and Mary looked at each other and reluctantly followed.

Joy: DONEEEEE!!! Okay, the story gets more interesting later on…I hope. And uh…well, Amber and I, we don't watch beyblade. So we're trying to make it as most accurate as possible. I'm looking up the characters and researching and crap but like, it's hard to write a battle scene when I've never seen one before so bare with us, okay?


	2. On a Rainy Day

Chapter 2

It's hot.

DISCLAIMER: I own myself, Joy owns herself, and we do not own our friends nor beyblade characters, even if Ray is the hottest.

Joy is the editor of the story, I am the plotter. Whee!

Joy: Blah, no! I'm the plotter AND the editor cause I'm cool like that.

Character Guide for the un-informed:

Joy: Shirizo (Pronounced as Shear-e-zu) A large white bird-like bit beast with long flowing feathers. It has armor on the stomach part to protect its heart. It blasts light attacks from its beak.

Sarah: Koule (Pronounced as Ko-u-el) A seal-like bit beast with armor all around it's body. Its horn is used for many attacked and can easy pierce armor.

Mary: Fofure (Pronounced as Foe-fur) A fox-like bit beast with a long flowing tail made of fire. Its paws are fire and it is a master at fire-attacks.

Amber (called Ambi for some time): Tiriko (Pronounced as Tear-eek-ko) A weasel-like bit beast that has armor all around it's slim body. Has ice-based attacks and is really quick.

Kelsey: Berinou (Pronounced as Brr-in-you) A purple cat-like bit beast that has psychic attacks. Has two slim long ears and a pink orb in the middle of its head, in-between its two gray eyes.

Last time:

"What's going on?" Joy asked.

"We're going to see someone." I answered as I dragged Joy out of the room. Sarah, Kelsey, and Mary looked at each other and reluctantly followed.

Joy's Point-of-View

I started to look around. Everyone was running out of breath except Amber who looked incredibly excited. I wondered what got her adrenaline pumping and sprinted to catch up. Although I was about to faint and I could've sworn my legs were about to give out, I still continued to run.

The weather was dreadful. It seriously looked dead with the hovering, grey clouds and the drooping trees. I thought to myself, 'Isn't this supposed to be summer? Happy and bright?' Sarah gave me a weird look like a What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look and I realized I must've made a face when thinking that.

Amber turned around, "Come on, guys! Why are you running so slowly?" She grunted and sprinting forward, expecting us to catch up. I felt like ripping her head off. Seriously, it's summer. Can't we just walk?

"Amber," I huffed, "why are we going to the park on a day like this?"

"I told you! We're meeting someone." She smiled and ran even faster. I just gave up and followed along, whispering to Sarah about what we were doing.

**Sarah's POV ********SARAH'S POINT OF VIEW!!!**

"Finally! The park!" Amber cheered. Everyone else fell down to the soft, plushy grass.

"You know," came from a familiar voice, "there's these lice in this field, and if they get into your hair, you'll be scratching for weeks!"

Joy immediately jumped up and clutched onto Kelsey. I started cracking up as she dusted herself off, looking like a complete idiot. I slowly rose from the grass as Amber screamed, "Tyson!"

I felt my heart pounding in my ears. Tyson was my old friend whom I started having mixed feelings for. I wasn't sure if I liked him as a friend or liked him as maybe something more. But before I could figure out my feelings, he left for Japan to train.

I saw Tyson smile and my heart pounded even louder. Tyson, to me, looked like he barely changed since I last saw him. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail but a few spikes were still hanging out. It was still the shade of midnight black. His eyes were the same color as mine, a deep, dark brown that glistened. He still wore embarrassing bright colored clothes that made him seem gay. I giggled.

He gave me a funny look and then smiled. "Yo, Sarah!" he joked. I blushed—he had remembered me.

"Hi Tyson…long time no see huh?" He blushed and swept his spiky bangs away from his face.

"I guess…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the other members of my gang.

Joys POV DO YOU SEE THAT? THE POINT OF VIEW HAS CHANGED!!!

While Sarah and Amber were caught up in talking to Tyson, whom I thought was a brand of chicken (get it?), I looked at the other four guys that stood behind him who seemed quite uncomfortable.

They all looked foreign and being the girl I was, I couldn't help but stare.

Two of them were talking to each other, making various hand signals. They looked younger than the other two, who were just standing there looking incredibly stoic.

One of them, I thought, had a very mysterious aura about him. He had perfectly gray hair that stuck out like a flower in the front. I smiled, this must've been one of the weirdest hairstyles I have ever seen! The gray-haired boy turned around to reveal a completely bald back (of the head). I was seriously about to burst out laughing until Mary tapped me on the back.

"Hey Joy," she said, "Take a look at the one in the navy blue polo shirt. Isn't he hot?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Have you **seen **his hair?"

"Psh, who cares? Obviously you haven't seen his body…or face yet! I give him a perfect 10!"(1) Mary snickered and went on to tell everyone else. I paid my attention back to the flowered-hair kid. Mary was right, he was built. And he had a decent face too.

'Hmm,' I thought, 'I could get used to him.'

The one next to him was much cuter. His hair was, however, still not 'normal.' It was like Tyson's hair, pitch black, but a little darker than his. The guy's hair was spiky—but not in a flowery way—and was quite unkempt. However, the end of his hair was tied back in a long ponytail that was bound together by what looked like thick, white string. He was a thin, but muscular kid with shining, cat-like eyes. They were golden and seriously sparkled although it was a gray and cloudy day. Although he looked emotionless and serious, he smiled at what Tyson said to Amber about having cute friends. He had a cute smile…it made me want to melt…

'Ahh…I'm rambling again,' I thought.

But still…he wore a white button down tuxedo shirt that wasn't quite buttoned up all the way and black slacks that was rather loose on him. Preppy…that's hot.

The blonde haired kid that was too busy talking to the one with glasses looked like a little kid with big ambitions and hopes. His eyes were a bright blue with just a tint with gray. His outfit was simple, a green jacket with orange, baggy pants. What he lacked in size, he made up for with his hair. It stuck out as a big bundle of blonde. He was little-kid-cute although I realized he couldn't have been much younger than the rest of the guys.

The big bundle of blonde was talking to a nerdy looking type of kid. He had brown, shaggy hair that stuck out in many directions. It covered his eyes like thick bangs, but weirdly enough, he still had aviator type of glasses on. They were thick and big. He wore brown-tan shorts and a lime green shirt with a matching green tie. He carried in his left arm what seemed to be a laptop.

I was itching to do something. Just standing there, listening to Sarah and Amber talk about their childhood memories was boring me to death. I wasn't the only one ready to fall asleep though. Mary was resting her head on Kelsey's shoulder and Kelsey looked like she was about to slump onto the lice-filled grass.

"Ahh!" I heard myself scream, "Oh crap, I forgot about the lice grass!" I jumped on Mary who, in turn, jumped up too.

I could hear Amber and the boys snickering. "What?" I questioned. "You want lice in your hair?"

"You're so naive," Tyson stated. "I was just kidding about that." Amber was on her knees, cracking up.

I blushed, so embarrassed. I just wanted to kill myself. "R-right…," I mumbled. Mary pushed me onto the ground as I started to dust myself off.

I could feel the atmosphere lighten up. The stoic boys were smiling to each other, giving knowing looks while the talkative ones were starting to introduce themselves to us.

"Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, are you?" I heard the nerdy kid ask me. I felt like strangling him (I like strangling people ;) but instead, I just smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too," I replied. He frowned at me, expecting a comeback. The little blonde kid came up behind him.

"Don't mind Kenny!" He screamed in the peppiest voice I've possibly ever heard. "He's a little know-it-all!" He glared at "Kenny" but quickly turned his attention back to me. "I'm Max! **Seriously, **nice to meet you!" He held his hand out. I reluctantly shook it; afraid some of his peppiness would rub off onto me.

"Uh…I'm Joy," I attempted to give him the most sincere smile I could dig up.

"And that's Ray," he said, pointing to the guy in dark, black hair, "and the one next to him is Kai." So Kai was the one with the flowery hair. My inner self was cracking up.

'Kai…isn't that a girl's name?'

I felt someone tug on my ponytail. "What?" I growled.

The one named Ray pointed to my foot that happened to be on a pink piece of paper. I blushed a deep shade of red. "Heh…sorry!" I picked up the sheet of paper that was slightly soggy and crumpled up due to my foot. It looked like a letter and before I handed it back to Ray, I "accidentally" read a little bit of it.

It started with "Dear Ray, I've missed you." And the ending signature, scribbled in neat handwriting was, "Love, Mariah."

Ray nodded his head and walked away.

"That's his gesture of 'thank you'," Max explained.

I nodded in return.

Max whispered to Kenny, "Why does everyone nod?!" Kenny just nodded in response, probably as a joke.

I walked away from the younger boys and headed my way toward Amber and Sarah who were too busy chatting away with Tyson.

"Hey Amber, Sarah, and Chicken," I joked.

They all gave me are-you-crazy looks. "Oh, uh…cause you know, Tyson brand chicken? Surely you've heard that joke before…" Yeah…I thought, that sounded lame.

"Oh…" Tyson replied, totally confused.

Amber tried to make it better. "Well, that's our Joy she's always making corny, stupid, and lame jokes."

'Stupid? When did my jokes become stupid?' I thought.

"So you beyblade, Joy?" Tyson asked, obviously changing the subject.

Finally, a topic I know about, "Definitely. My bit beast's Shirizo."

He smirked. "I've heard of that beast before. It'd be a challenge, but I'm sure my Dragoon can beat your Shirizo."

"Psh," I blew him off, "That'll happen when hell freezes over!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Yea, I wanna **bet**!"

"Fine! I challenge you then!"

"Name when and where, bitch!"

All eyes were turned on us. "Now and here," Tyson answered, confidently.

By now, Amber and Sarah had stepped in and held us back from killing each other.

**Still Joy's POV**

I practically dragged the others to the disk in the park. The other boys staggered behind, giving each other scared looks.

Amber stood at the side, taking the oh-so-important job of announcing. "We're here today with Joy and Tyson, ready to have a fierce and exciting duel!"

Both of us, who still were basically complete strangers to each other, stood at the ends of the disk. "Are you ready bladers?" Amber asked.

We nodded. "Good! 3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

I let out Shirizo, his big, white feathers exploding in every direction. Shirizo was a large, beautiful bird. He was known for his great power and the well…cool ability to shoot spheres of light from his beak. He was a healer beast, one who couldn't easily be defeated in battle. Nonetheless, Shirizo was my best friend.

Tyson's Dragoon was a clashing, multi-colored dragon. It had blades for arms that stuck out like thorns on a cactus. His feet and face were mainly covered by a thick silver armor. His scales' colors seriously clashed together. 'Navy blue then sky blue then orange? Eww…' I thought.

But I was snapped out of my analyzation when Tyson's Dragoon clawed my Shirizo. He smirked.

I gaped at the huge wound that scarred Shirizo's left wing. I wondered how he would be able to fly after that. It would take too much energy for Shirizo to heal such a deep wound. "U-use…light beam," I managed to stutter out.

I wasn't so much worried on winning the battle anymore. My poor Shirizo was hurt! Fortunately enough, Dragoon was unable to dodge Shirizo's beam. Tyson grunted in annoyance.

"Dragoon, use Storm Attack!"

"Shirizo, dodge that!"

By then, our battle had already become fierce with both beasts looking famished and beaten.

"Hang in there, Shirizo," I encouraged.

Tyson looked at me. "You're good," he complimented.

"Yea, same," I panted.

"But I'm better!" Tyson screamed, looking like a madman. "Corkscrew Attack!"

He had caught me off guard and before I could utter a single word, Dragoon came at Shirizo like a big heap of pain. Shirizo, without my command, looked confused and frightened.

The air grew dark and the sky cried with pouring rain. Dragoon had dealt his pain on Shirizo who just stood there, torn up. I sighed. I seriously didn't want to lose this fight. "Shirizo," I muttered, "You think you can go on?"

Shirizo still stood there, looking down but strong. "Okay then!" I yelled, pumped up, "Spin attack!"

Shirizo rose into the air, looking like a huge pin. He pounded on Dragoon who barely had enough time to even move. Tyson gritted his teeth as he saw Dragoon land on the ground.

"Shit! I didn't think I would have to go to this but…"

"Dude, Tyson!" I heard a yell erupt from where everyone was standing. It was Kai. "What are you thinking? That's a dangerous move!"

"Shut up," Tyson muttered.

"Can't you just lose a battle fair and square? Just…let it go." This time, it was from Ray.

I wasn't sure how to respond. I just stood there, anticipating what move Tyson was about to make next. "Whatever," he responded, "Use Galaxy Turbo Twister!"

I watched Dragoon become a ferocious twister, like a mini tornado in the middle of a disk. I watched in horror because I knew no matter what Shirizo did, he didn't even have a chance of dodging the attack. "Heal yourself!" I told Shirizo, in a last attempt to rescue him.

A white light shone around him. His cuts and feathers were all patched up and he looked as good as new. Of course, his energy was drained to barely anything but…it was the best and only thing I could think of.

Dragoon charged at Shirizo whom I ordered to put a light shield up. It probably wouldn't protect him much but hell…

Winds blew around and whipped my hair around as Dragoon inched closer to Shirizo. I fell on the ground and covered my eyes; couldn't stand watching this…

The winds stopped and all I felt was the hard pattering of the rain. I opened my eyes again and stood up, expecting Shirizo to be broken down on the ground and Dragoon to be declared the ultimate victor.

God surprises me…

**Mary's POV**

We all know that Joy's a good blader. She's experienced enough to know the ends and outs of problems and situations. But, having never been in this situation before, she kinda looked surprised when a huge tornado came at her bit beast. Covering her eyes and falling onto the floor, there was no doubt she was caught in a pickle.

Everyone already predicted Tyson would win. He trained in Japan, one of the most prestigious countries for beyblading. But…to everyone's surprise, including mine, Shirizo kept standing strong. He was swept down from Dragoon's power and cut up… but like his trainer, he persevered. Everybody stared in shock, even Tyson.

"How…" he muttered.

Joy kinda just stood there, looking confused. She looked at Shirizo. "Good…job?"

At first, I thought Shirizo smiled but then again, I think I've gone crazy.

"Well then, Joy, continue," Tyson commanded even though Dragoon looked tired and beaten up. Joy could easily beat him now.

"S-sure…Shirizo, electric current," she managed to get out.

And with that, the battle was over.

God obviously favored Joy today.

**Joy's POV**

I was ready to faint. No, seriously. The rain was pounding down on my head. My legs were barely supporting me and my bit beast just survived possibly the weirdest attack ever! Not only did I win, but my Shirizo proved himself to be a great bit beast.

"Nice battle," Tyson said. "But you know, I'll get better and beat you!" He smirked, "But hey, it's cool."

"Yeah…" I was still trying to comprehend that I had won.

Everyone was running to our sides. I felt my world spinning. 'Crap,' I thought, 'I'm not on drugs…I'm not drunk…but, shit, I am tired.'

And before I knew it, I was caught in nice, soft, strong arms and I couldn't help but fall asleep.

_Ray…_

(1): It's basically a scale from 1-10 on how hot guys are. My friends usually use it. :

**Joy: Random chap, yep, I know! But hell, it was fun to write! The whole **_**Ray…**_** thing at the end…hehe, my fault. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. We try to update every Friday…and if we don't, we're probably dead! Whoot! JK**


	3. Holy Crap

Chapter 3 of 'Things Never Said'

By Amber

Edited by Joy

DISCLAIMER: I own myself, Joy owns herself, and we do not own our friends nor beyblade characters.

Character Guide for the un-informed:

Joy: Shirizo (Pronounced as Shear-e-zu) A large white bird-like bit beast with long flowing feathers. It has armor on the stomach part to protect its heart. It blasts light attacks from its beak.

Sarah: Koule (Pronounced as Ko-u-el) A seal-like bit beast with armor all around it's body. Its horn is used for many attacked and can easy pierce armor.

Mary: Fofure (Pronounced as Foe-fur) A fox-like bit beast with a long flowing tail made of fire. Its paws are fire and it is a master at fire-attacks.

Amber (called Ambi for some time): Tiriko (Pronounced as Tear-eek-ko) A weasel-like bit beast that has armor all around it's slim body. Has ice-based attacks and is really quick.

Kelsey: Berinou (Pronounced as Brr-in-you) A purple cat-like bit beast that has psychic attacks. Has two slim long ears and a pink orb in the middle of its head, in-between its two gray eyes.

Last time:

Everyone was running to our sides. I felt my world spinning. 'Crap,' I thought, 'I'm not on drugs…I'm not drunk…but, shit, I am tired.'

And before I knew it, I was caught in nice, soft, strong arms and I couldn't help but fall asleep.

_Ray…_

Amber's Point of View

I don't know what happened. I was talking with Mary and then all of the sudden Joy faints! Lucky for her, Ray was there to catch her as she fell. Now she was laying motionless in his arms…and I was freaking out.

"Holy crap!" I shouted, "Is she okay!?"

"JESUS! Joy!? Joy?!" Mary screamed into our unconscious friend's ear.

"Is she DEAD?" whispered Kelsey, her eyes becoming wide.

"Holy shit! I think she is!" I answered, now freaking out more than ever.

"Hey, if she's dead, she's so going to hell…" laughed Sarah. We all gave her death glares.

"Sarah! This is so not the time to be making jokes!" Kelsey lectured.

"What?" she said in her defense, "I was just trying to lighten the mood!"

"Guys," Mary said in a little voice, "if Joy really is dead, what will her obituary say?"

I thought for a moment. Would they even put her death in the obituary section? The United States hasn't been too friendly with the BBA lately. And besides, who would take her death seriously? Come on. Who's ever heard of 'Death by Beyblade'. I smiled and started laughing. For some odd reason, 'Death by Beyblade' seemed too hilarious!

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked, 100 concerned about my sanity.

"Three words," I chuckled, "death by Beyblade."

Suddenly, all four of us were on the ground, laughing our heads off.

"Death by Beyblade!" Kelsey laughed, "That's priceless!"

"Sure death by Beyblade is funny, but let's gets back to the real matter at hand- Joy may or may not be DEAD!" Mary said, bringing us back to reality.

"Oh yeah…for a moment I forgot about that." I said, getting back to the matter at hand. "Do you think we could be convicted for murder?" The thought had just came to me. What if we, the innocent bystanders, did get convicted for not stopping the crime? I mean, we all knew they were Beyblading intensely, but still, who knew it was going to go THIS far?

"No." Sarah said matter-of-factly, "Tyson was the one who did that weird move that practically drained Joy's energy. So, he would be the one found guilty."

Tyson and the other boys exchanged annoyed glances. At first, our freaking out was funny. But, now it was obvious that they had enough.

"Girls," Ray started, but we ignored him and continued to rant:

"But what if Tyson doesn't get convicted? We are like the next suspects!" Kelsey cried.

"Why? We didn't do anything!" Mary reasoned.

"Yea, but we were still at the scene of the crime!" Kelsey said back.

"And come on, who's ever going to believe that Beyblading killed someone?" Sarah added.

"Did you all forget that JOY'S DEAD?" I screamed, "Who cares if we are going to jail? Our best friend is dead!"

Now Tyson, Ray, Kenny, and Max looked incredibly angry. Kai looked amused, as if he was enjoying us freaking out. Ray shouted, "Girls!! Joys…"

"We know Ray!" I shot back, "We know she's dead!"

Mary, Kelsey, and Sarah nodded in agreement. "The main thing we should think about," I continued, "is how are we going to hide this from our parents, other friends, classmates, and the world?"

We all looked at each other. Shit, that was going to be hard.

"Let's throw her in a ditch!" Mary suggested. Her comment had us all going, "Well that may work…" and "But where would we dig this ditch?" and "Isn't that, oh I don't know, _illegal?_"

At that, the guys definitely had enough. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Kai yelled. We all stopped and stared at him. Wait, Kai had yelled that? I thought Kai couldn't talk.

"Thank you Kai!" Ray said, relieved. After taking a breath to keep his calm, he continued, "Guys, Joy isn't dead! I've been trying to tell you guys this! Joy just fainted from exhaustion; I don't think she was used to battling like that. And, as you all failed to notice, she's breathing!"

We were all silent. Oh wow…that was pretty embarrassing. But I seriously thought she had died! But Ray's right, she was still breathing. And now was the time when everything was going to get extremely awkward…

"Why didn't anyone think of checking her pulse?" asked Sarah, slapping herself on the forehead. We all burst into laugher. Even the guys, Kai included, cracked a smile.

"So she's going to be okay?" I asked, but it was a stupid question- she was looking pretty peaceful in Ray's arms.

"She'll be fine." Ray said, calmer than he was four minutes ago.

And of course, an awkward silence arose. The guys (and Joy) were on one side and we were on the other, avoiding eye contact and yet staring at the same time. Thankfully, Max came to the rescue.

"So, I think we should finish introducing ourselves. I know that I haven't met everyone yet." His peppy suggestion saved everyone from an extremely embarrassing awkward silence.

"Okay," Mary said, "I'm Mary."

"I'm Kelsey."

"And the one unconscious is Joy." I laughed. "I'm Amber, but I'm pretty sure Tyson told you about me."

"I'm Sarah, and I'm also pretty sure Tyson told you about me."

The group gave Tyson an unreadable glance and Tyson said, a bit too quickly, "Oh yeah, I've told them lots about you guys."

"Well we haven't met you guys yet!" I said, still trying to figure out why Tyson looked so nervous when he said 'oh yeah, I've told them lots…' Could it be that he was lying to me?

"I'm Kenny!"

"I'm Max, awesome to finally introduce ourselves!"

"I'm Ray and your friend's really light…" I laughed. That's because she's anorexic, I joked to myself. (E/N: Blah to you too, Amber!)

"…." No answer from the guy named Kai. Wow, surprise, surprise.

"And your Kai, the Emo Boy Wonder?" I joked.

My response was, (don't be too shocked), a stare. Wow…this guy's really good at showing his emotions.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, I am the one and only Emo Boy Wonder.'"

Another stare. Okay, this was getting annoying.

"Emo Boy Wonder, can you not talk?"

"Stop calling me Emo Boy Wonder." He grunted. Oh wow. 6 words! We were making an improvement! The other guys and my friends just stood around looking bored, wondering why I was pestering this guy so much. And to be honest, I didn't really know why myself. I was just trying to stop another awkward silence from happening, I suppose.

"Well that's not fun! Do you have a problem with me calling you Emo Boy Wonder?" I laughed. I think he started to twitch. I also think I saw his hand roll into a fist, with Ray trying to hold him back from punching me. Wow, was I really THAT annoying? (E/N: You have no clue, Amber…)

"Do you ever shut the hell up Little Girl?" He glared back at me. I took a step back- excuse me? Little girl?

"Little girl? I'm practically your age ass." I said, take two steps forward.

"Oh yeah? You sure don't look like it." He remarked, stepping closer.

"You are so messing with the wrong person, dick!" I glared. I have this sort of problem with people making fun of my height. I mean, sure a little joking here or there doesn't hurt me, but making a judgment of me because of my shortness made me want to kill him. We were now practically in each other's faces (well, Kai sort of towered over me…).

"Oh don't curse little girl. I think you might need a time out." I looked into his face. I might've been short, but I could still see the weird blue colored markings on his face. What the hell? Who has blue colored markings on their face?

"I conclude that you really are the Emo Boy Wonder." I began, "Only Emo Boy Wonders have blue makeup of weird patterns on their face. What, playing with makeup is the only way you can be tough? Because seriously, it just makes you look like a—." I was then interrupted by Sarah.

"Amber, Kai STOP!" she hissed, "You guys are acting like 2nd graders. And that's Mary's job!"

"Hey now," I defended, "Would 2nd graders call the other person a dick?"

"Umm…I hope they wouldn't." Sarah said, "What's your problem anyway?"

"Don't want to talk about it." I hissed, still glaring at Kai who was, surprise, surprise, glaring at me. I couldn't be sure if he was mad that I kept calling him Emo Boy Wonder, or if that was his regular expression.

Another awkward silence would have appeared, but Joy woke up.

"Guys…what…what happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh my god Joysies!" I shouted, running up to her. "We thought you were freaking dead!" She wasn't in Ray's arms anymore (oh what a shame, I thought, they were looking cute together too), so I gave her a huge hug. Mary, Sarah, and Kelsey followed.

"Okay. Which one of you idiots thought I was dead first?" she joked. Yeah she was feeling better- in fact, she was back to her old self. Again, what a shame.

"Well…you know…it might have been me…but, you were…like…not moving!" I said sheepishly. Okay, so I did act like an idiot and embarrassed us in front of the guys. Hot guys (with the exception of Max and Kenny), I reminded myself. Oh crap, I am an idiot!

"Well the good thing is," I continued, "that you are okay! Seriously Joy, when you just fainted, I got freaking scared. You are SO lucky Ray was there to catch you before you got any brain damage. Not that it would matter anyway, but I want you to keep your few brain cells alive. But anyway, did you know you were out for half an hour?!"

Joy blinked, trying to comprehend what I said. Her reply was, "Excuse me Amber. But I have way more than a few brain cells left!" (1)

I replied, "Sorry Joy. I forgot about those extra 5 you had in storage." I laughed at my own joke…apparently the ONLY one laughing at my joke. The rain poured down even harder to the point where I could barely see clearly.

"Oh crap!" yelled Kelsey, "My freaking laptops in the rain!" Wow…she just realized that although it had been raining for an incredibly long time.

I laughed, only Kelsey would forget about her laptop getting wet. I reached into my tote bag to get my cell phone. The time: 7:59. I froze.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I winced: in a minute it would be 8:00, and we would all be in way deep shit.

"What is it Amber?" Tyson asked. Kenny looked confused, and Kelsey, like me, had a look of fear on her face.

"Yeah Amber, what's wrong?" Kenny asked, incredibly confused.

"Its nighttime…and you know who comes out right?" The question was more for Kelsey than Kenny and Tyson, but they answered anyway:

"No." while Kelsey answered, "Oh shit yes!"

"Wait I'm confused." Kenny asked, "What comes out at night?"

"Why, only the rapists, the pedophiles, the drug dealers, and the murderers!" Kelsey said, maybe a bit too cheerful than needed.

"Excuse me?" Tyson began but I cut him off.

"Kelsey, where is everyone else?" We looked around. Ray, Kai, Max, Joy, Mary, and Sarah had disappeared. It was only us four, stuck in the park, in the pouring rain, at the time when the rapists came out. Oh, fuck.

Joy: Okay, I did not write this chapter so I have no clue what the hell Amber's thinking. Yep, short but that's Amber for you ;)

**(1): Note that I'm not dumb. Uh-uh, not at all! Amber made me (Joy) look like a total retard in this chapter. Don't mind her, she's going back to the mental institute as sooooon as she types the next chapter up! Yessirriee. **


End file.
